


Advent Text Messages

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: An Exploration Long Delayed [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Epistolary, Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach texts with his pseudo-cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "preparation" (amnesty challenge) at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

**Zach Kowalski:**

guess who’s coming to my dad’s for xmas!!!

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

The pope?

 

Santa Claus?

 

yr mom? (srsly, not yr mom, right?)

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            nope nope nope

 

            give up?

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

just tell me, knucklebreath

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            Constable Fraser!!!

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

No Shit? that guy my mom and yr dad and

Uncle Ray are always talking about? with the

wolf & the pirate ship & the nuclear sub?

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            Yeah. Is that the coolest thing ever?

 

            I didn’t think he was real. I mean I know

            he's real but you know what I mean

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

Yeah. Back In My Day Before Dinosaurs

Roamed The Earth… there was Constable

Benton Fraser RCMP

 

why?

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            he wrote my dad

 

            or dad wrote him. well, both.

 

            Dad’s excited

 

not sure that’s the right word

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

my mom always said

 

forget I said anything

 

**Zach Kowalski**

            can't

 

            come on Gabs tell me

 

            what?

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

you know how mom gets

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            SPIT IT OUT!

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

hold your horses I was typing

 

honestly I swear boys

 

she used to say it was your dad’s fault

Constable Fraser left town

 

Z?

 

you there?

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            not funny

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

hey don’t shoot the messenger

 

you asked

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            I know

 

            Sorry.

 

            But he wouldn’t. whatever she said.

 

            what did she say?

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

she didn’t. don’t think she knows

she’s probably wrong. you know my mom.

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            yeah

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

don't sweat it

 

you guys bringing him over to our place?

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            Dunno

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

if not mom will kill yr dad

& then I’ll kill you

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            Dad’s call

 

            Gabs

 

            don’t want to be a jerk but I don’t think

            I want to

 

            share him

 

**Gabriella Vecchio:**

ConstFraser or your dad?

 

**Zach Kowalski:**

            yeah


End file.
